Troublesome
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Ino likes Shikamaru, Temari likes Shikamaru, Shikamaru is confused with girls and seems like he'll never get it. InoxShika most and ends that way ShikaTemari also rated M rating may change


"Shika-KUUUUUUNNNNN

"Shika-KUUUUUUNNNNN!!"

Two words flashed through the lazy, but highly intelligent man, who had frozen in fear in the middle of the street of Konoha. '_Oh crap!'_

Quickly jumping behind a garbage dumpster just in time, Ino walked by.

"Man! I thought he'd be here…hmm, guess not." Ino muttered under her breath absentmindedly. She walked down another street, calling his name out.

Shikamaru sighed as he released himself from his tense mood, at which he was previously in.

Checking if the coast was clear, he headed out of the streets once more.

He had no idea why Ino was calling him so much, nowadays, but it was of the weirdest things. Some things that weren't even relatively important either. It'd be things that ranged from 'oh hey, how's it going?' to, 'I was just wondering…what's you favourite animal?' She chased him through the whole village at times, of these absurd questions! He simply just didn't understand why.

He thought deeply at what could possibly be happening to Ino. After all, she was part of his team and over the years, they had become great friends. Sure he was concerned, who wouldn't be?

He decided at the end of his thinking session, that…he was helpless and didn't understand still. _'Tch, and I'm supposed to be a genius…'_ Figuring that it was probably a girl thing, he went around to ask one of his girl friend's the question. That is until he heard the deafening shout again.

"Shika-KUUUUUUNNNNN!! Where ARE YOUUUUUU?!"

Sighing again, he looked around to find that there was no spot to hide. His annoyance was soon turned to panic. He was about to surrender to Ino until a hand came out of no where, pulling him in the shadows of an alleyway.

He was quickly jerked there and Ino just passed them.

"Who-Temari?!" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Yes, Sherlock…" Muttered the blonde.

Shikamaru guessed that she was just in an annoyed mood, so he decided not to make any conversations.

It was true, Temari was a little aggravated, but for many different reasons. Temari, sorta….kinda….maybe…had a giant crush on him. She couldn't help it. When she was in a situation where she was not the one in control, she acted on guard and pissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temari was fuming. He was just there, EVERY SINGLE TIME!! Every time she met him, he'd always be the lazy ass who sat wherever he was and didn't even try. He was truly a lazy, inconsiderate, hot, sexy man! Temari thought about it and tried to scratch out the 2 last words out of her mind. Though she knew her feelings of the certain clueless Nara in front of her, she did not want them. She had tried so hard to erase them, but alas, it wasn't happening so easily.

They were in the same spot for about 4 minutes now because Ino decided to back-track and now they were stuck…in the small, cramped quarters of the alleyway. Temari shifted in her spot uncomfortably. This was definitely NOT helping her feelings for him…and was encouraging the blush that was ever so subtly creeping up her neck, to her cheeks.

Shikamaru saw her stressful look and decided she wanted a conversation.

"So…uh, what are you doing in Konoha anyways?"

Ahh, the obvious question finally comes…

"Gaara, Kankuro and I are on a so-called 'vacation'."

"Ahh, I see."

_Silence_

Temari heard panting. It was kind of scaring her. _Was something around them?! Some weird creature? It started getting louder…It was kind of needy sounding as well…what the heck?_

"Uh, Temari, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, why the hell wouldn't I be?" She snapped.

"Because…you're kind of panting…"

_Oh…so it was me all along._

"I'm fine." She replied irritably. Thinking of the first excuse that came to mind, she blurted it out, "It's just really hot in here."

Before he was about to ask why she felt hot in this weather because she lived in the sand country, he was interrupted by a shrieking;

"Shika-KUUUUUUNNNNN!!"

Both wincing, they moved a little deeper in the alley.

Changing the topic, Temari asked, almost accusingly "So why the hell is she chasing you around town?!"

"Umm…Dunno…" He replied truthfully.

"Tch, she was always such a bossy chick." Temari thought, but accidentally said out loud.

"No she isn't, she's misinterpreted." Shikamaru defended quickly.

"By what? Her vainness? She is bossy anyways, there is no 'misinterpretations'. It's just the truth."

"She has her own personality, besides we aren't all perfect anyways, people have their own flaws."

"Fine, ignore my thoughts on the woman. You're right, I'm wrong." She replied hotly. She didn't like being fought with the highly intelligent ninja, she would obviously lose in the end.

Shikamaru thought about what they had talked about. It was her opinion, he shouldn't be telling her what her opinion on Ino was. He felt a little bad for her that she seemed to be having such a bad mood and thought that maybe he could solve a little problem for the both of them.

He would ask her for advice, and she'd have a decent conversation with him.

"So…uh, I have a slight dilemma, I was wondering if you could help me."

"What is it?" She snapped.

"I don't know why Ino keeps on asking for me."

"How would _I_ know."

"Just hear me out. She tries to talk to me every day. Some things are like 'how was my day' or 'what do I like'? I don't know why she keeps on saying these things. Since when was I ever important and interesting anyways…" Shikamaru mumbled.

Temari thought about this. She felt bad for him. She never did like Ino….whatsoever. She didn't like her bossy attitude, her over-confident actions, her liking every guy in the world, she just plain didn't like her.

Though it was unknown to her, she acted like this most of the time as well… They had a lot more in common than they originally thought.

It hit her then and there. Like a bullet train running in her brain. INO LIKES SHIKAMARU! First of all, she was about to tell Shikamaru, but then she had a better idea…why not strike 2 birds with one stone? She would satisfy her own crush feelings…AND she would also crush a certain enemy's heart. **( A/N: Temari fans, don't kill me! .)**

"Ummm…not quite sure why. Coast is clear though." Temari replied, picking her words carefully.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't get it!!" Ino wailed in her friend's arms.

"Shh, there, there…" Sakura comforted a sad Ino, while patting her on her back.

"Why doesn't he like me?! Am I just TOOO ugly for him? Too stupid? Too bossy for him?" Ino continued to weep.

Now, Sakura liked Shikamaru very much as a friend. They were nice to each other, but at that very moment, she would've liked nothing better than to burn him in a fiery demise. '_He was sometimes the equivalent feelings of others as Sasuke sometimes…'_

"Ino…calm down, it's alright honey…I'm here for you…"

Ino hiccupped while sniffling a little bit still.

Sakura missed her smiles and over-confident persona, taking down challenges one by one, knocking competition over with one blow, not to feel depressed like she was at the moment. Something definitely needed to be done. After all, Ino had taken care of her in her childhood, the favor should be repaid.

Thinking thoughtfully, while absentmindedly patting Ino in a repetitive manner, she struck a brilliant idea.

"Hey Ino…" Sakura asked with mischief evident in her voice. "I just recalled us not ever doing something that we've never done in a while."

Ino sniffed up the rest of her long cry and put up a questioning look on her tear-stained face.

"We haven't…had a girl's night out at the pub!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her hands in the air with over exuberance.

Ino sighed. "I'm not in the mood…" as she slumped.

Sakura chuckled, "Who said you had to be? I'll drag you there if I have to. YOU, my friend, need to cheer up, and I'm going to help you." She said determinedly.

Ino sighed mentally, when Sakura put her foot down on something, she would've budge, even and inch. Looks like she was going, not matter what.

"…Fine…" She reluctantly muttered out.

"Hell yeah! Now let's get ready. Get a hot dress right now, because you're going to knock down all the guys in the club. Who cares about Shikamaru? If he can't even see how special you are, then he's blind. You deserve someone who will care for you back."

Ino felt a little flame kindle in her stomach as Sakura said that. 'Sakura was right! She didn't need Shikamaru! She was her own woman, not a wimp!'

Ino smirked and pulled out her outfit she would be wearing tonight.

Sakura looked at the outfit and her jaw hit the ground. Shaking her momentarily shock, she smiled back at Ino. An encouraging smile that also had some relief in it, as well. Ino was back.

Laughing out loud, Sakura said "I would never have the guts to wear that! Ino, you are definitely the most confident woman out there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temari walked by Shikamaru, weighing her options once again. She could be turned down, her pride would be crushed! A pride she valued very much, thank you. Or the other scenario would be she'd succeed and it'd be the practical best moment in her life… Taking her chance with this, she finally decided she'd ask him. But unfortunately she didn't think she had enough confidence.

'_Come on, girl! You are the most confident person out here! You can do it.'_

Taking a deep breath, she tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He questioned, turning his head to her lazily.

"Umm…I was wondering, well I haven't really been to Konoha before, really, and back at the Chuunin exams, which was my last trip here, I wasn't old enough-" She mentally head-smacked herself at that last comment, she sounded like she was referring to herself kid-like at that time, but she kept on going, "-so I was wondering if you'd want to show me around to one of the Konoha clubs, your choice of course."

Shikamaru contemplated it, and decided to take the chance, _'why not'_

"Yeah, sure. I don't need to change but I assume you probably want to, right?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Of course! It's only natural that a girl change for the bar. You're just too lazy to change." She waved her hand at him, teasingly.

Shrugging, he replied "I can't disagree with that."

Temari laughed lightly and dragged Shikamaru to her hotel room.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru was here, on a well nice, comfy sofa, in a well furnished living room of a very posh hotel. He wouldn't have minded it. It was a comforting place, but what was REALLY ticking him off was that Temari was still 'dressing' and it was already 3 hours since she had dragged him here. It was getting a little old…staring at the mahogany table in front of him. He'd rather just be at the bar, 'enjoying' a night out.

But…he sighed…a girl was a girl, and girls take their time while dressing. Well at least Temari was one of them. So he just had to be patient. Besides it was her 'vacation' and he should hold in as much patience as he could possibly (at the moment…he prayed this would never happen to him again.)

When the door opened, his irritated expression on his face depleted immediately into a shocked look.

Temari was in a really, _really_ tight tube-top with a short leather mini-skirt.

Temari inwardly smirked at his expression. It seemed the long preparation was worth the look Shikamaru gave her.

"So what are we waiting for?" Temari asked nonchalantly, looping her arm around his and dragging him out of the hotel, "So what's the name of the club?"

"It's called 'The monsoon.'" **(A/N: Off the top of my head .)**

Temari crinkled her nose, scrunching it up. "Who'd name it THAT?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's the best in Konoha."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaws dropped all around the two confident women as they clicked their heels down the streets.

Hips swayed, turning the attention of many men but it seemed like they didn't even notice as they kept on trotting along the road, headed to their destination.

Once they reached it, it had a sign above their heads. It read, 'The Monsoon.' In large writing.

Sakura smirked, "The best in town."

Walking in without any trouble from the bouncers, they entered where the colourful lights flashed, the music pumped, reverberating off the walls, and the smell of sweet alcohol simmered in the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You sure you don't want to change?" Temari asked for the billionth time.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm positive. I don't change for club things anyways. It'd be-"

"Too troublesome." She, however, rolled her eyes at him, but amusement sparkled in her eyes, "Tch, you need a new catch-phrase."

"I like mine, thank you very much." He said defensively, though knowing it not as a threat.

"Hey, I'm just suggesting a new change once in a while is all."

"Hmm, we're here." Shikamaru said, nudging her to look at the sign in front of them.

"Looks like a decent enough club, who knows, maybe this'll turn out to be a good date after all." Temari mused.

"Wait, what? A date?"

Temari just laughed which made him unsure if that as a joke or not but before he could ask, he was pulled in the club by her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura laughed as Ino came back to their table, near the bar…line. (**A/N: Umm, I forgot what it was called, but what was the bar table that's really long. Lmao, mind blank. -.-')**

"You must've wet his pants." Sakura giggled.

Ino laughed with her friend, "Nah, he probably just is stunned there for a few more seconds."

Sakura scoffed, "SECONDS?! More like hours."

Ino rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend.

"You exaggerate."

"I disagree but I'm not in the mood for arguing…pig." Sakura murmured the last part under her breath.

Ino gasped with a wide grin on her face. It was just like from their younger times. She got the hint. "Yeah, sure whatever, Forehead."

Sakura smiled at her glowing blonde friend. She was in so much higher spirits.

Ino started to drag Sakura by the hand to the dance floor. "Let's show how all those wannabee's how you _really_ dance."

Sakura grinned a little maliciously. NO ONE lost to the dancing pro known as Ino. She laughed, they were all going down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru and Temari had entered the club and sat down on the bar stools seated in front of the bar line.

"Man! These stilettos's kill!" Temari complained.

Shikamaru chuckled before replying, "Then you shouldn't have worn them."

Temari was about to say a witty line back, but stopped when they heard a cheer of people, encircled around at the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked.

"Dance fight!" A very drunken man slurred as he walked unsteadily to the circle to view the sight as well.

"Wanna go check it out right now?" Temari questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged which she took as a yes and dragged him along.

Shikamaru sighed as he was thinking something along the lines of '_how troublesome'_ but went along anyways…he was too lazy to resist being dragged.

When they got to the circle, many looks crossed his face. Some including, shock, confusion, a little anger and…did I mention shock? The reason to all his feelings churning in his stomach at a sickeningly fast pace was the girl, who was dancing in a very _sensual_ way. It wasn't only the way that she was dancing, it was her identity that somewhat scared him, her clothes, or more or less, the lack__of clothes that she was wearing, the perspiration from the effort she put into dancing dripping down her face, down her neck…down further below. Shikamaru shook the thoughts that were about to explode in his mind. NOT the thoughts that he'd want to keep from one of his teammates.

Shikamaru recovered as quickly as possible with the fact that it was Ino, but was soon knocked down with shock again as he took a better look at her outfit. Her skirt wasn't as short as Temari's but their outfits looked quite similar actually, when he really thought about it. Whatever length of her skirt she was lacking though, it was definitely made up with her top. Her top consisted of a non-strapless corset, being tightly and snugly in place of her body, pushing up her breasts to make them more noticeable, not that she didn't have any trouble attracting attention to any guy with whatever she was wearing. Everyday, men would look at her with lust clearly in their eyes.

Ino kept on dancing, totally unaware that the man she claimed not to have a crush on still was only a few meters away from her. She would've stopped dancing if she saw her, but since she didn't, she kept on going. It was nice to relax and let the beat of the song rock through her spine. She knew deep down that she truly loved Shikamaru still. _The love she felt for him wouldn't simply just leave, it would take so much more than just a simple night out to get him out of her mind_, she thought depressively, _but she was determined to get him out, out of her head and FAR out, never to return._ She smirked with her confidence and determination rising drastically within her and danced even harder than ever.

Temari, on the other hand, did not like this situation at all, whatsoever, not pleased! Completely everything negative. HER man was being stolen by the one and only competition that she hated ever so much, with a burning sensation of slapping her across the face. It wasn't even about the way Temari thought of her anymore, well partially it was…but the main thoughts running through her mind was; hostility, over-protection, and FIGHT BACK. She would not let this slut trample over what was rightfully her.

'_She was the best pick'_, Temari reasoned in her mind. '_Shikamaru deserved a better woman. One who wouldn't be so easily pushed over and on who truly cared for him. Ino, in her mind, did not fit this description, whatsoever.'_

Temari thought hard and finally her face twisted in a smirk.

"Let's go!" Temari exclaimed as Shikamaru was suddenly dragged onto the dance floor.

Soon, other couples who were brave enough, followed their lead. People were dancing all around.

Ino was so elated, euphoria traveling all around her body, surging through. She needed to forget about her problems, this was just the cure.

Dancing and then turning around, she saw a view that flattened her happiness in mere seconds.

Temari was dancing with Shikamaru, pressing her body so close to him, it was practically considered grinding.

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she roughly pushed them aside and just stared at them in place.

'_Temari…what was she doing here?! Why was she doing this?'_ She had heard of Temari having a crush on Shikamaru but she never believed it, considering it as a rumor. But looking at the scene ahead of her, she knew now that it was true.

'_How could Shikamaru just DO this to her? Didn't he realize what she felt for him?' _She had dropped more than a few not to subtle clues on that fact. Maybe he was just a heartless bastard.

She stared at them in shock before something within her triggered. It felt something like determination, but in a way she had never really done except when her and Sakura got in that giant useless fight over Sasuke. Was it possibly her possessive state kicking in? Maybe she self-consciously thought Shikamaru was hers. She shook her head roughly, _'She didn't care about him!_ _It was war against Temari._ Ino figured. _'She had stepped passed the border and she was MOLESTING her teammate…She never really liked her anyways…'_ _She'd show Shikamaru what he missed, show Temari who is boss, and show herself that she was much better than all of this crap she had been enduring from day one. Falling in love with Shikamaru was a mistake and she should've known better.'_

Remembering back to what Sakura had said from before they got to the club, she recalled; _'…Who cares about Shikamaru? If he can't even see how special you are, then he's blind. You deserve someone who will care for you back.'_

Sakura was right! She deserved someone who wouldn't break her heart repetitively. Her resolve hardened as fast as it started up again, and she felt the determining glare she gave to Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari, meanwhile was smirking at Ino, at which she could only see because she was facing Ino and rubbing against Shikamaru at his front.

"Uh…Temari, I don't really think this is considered dancing…" Shikamaru cautiously said.

Temari was too absentminded because she was observing Ino, and muttered an 'Uh huh…' and kept on looking at Ino. '_What would she do next?'_

Accidentally rubbing against his…ahem, she moaned out loud which surprised the hell out of Shikamaru and turned him on. He was a guy, after all.

Ino clacked her high heels closer to Temari and Shikamaru and heard Temari's moan. '_Just what the hell was she DOING to him?!'_ She didn't even want to know, and shook the thoughts out of her head, walking briskly and securely towards them, not even having the thoughts of backing out.

Grabbing the closest (and luckiest, now to be) guy around her, she pulled in close to him.

Luckily for Ino, he was a fairly good dancer and knew Ino's moves.

Sakura, backing up Ino, told the DJ to turn to a salsa song. Hot and classy. Sakura knew Ino was best at this type of dancing and knew all her strengths and weaknesses.

Ino mouthed Sakura a 'thank you' and fell in dance steps with her partner, who wasn't that bad looking, as Ino now noticed.

Cat calls and anyone who dared challenge the group at Salsa dancing went in the circle of the crowed who were chanting and cat-calling.

To Ino's dismay, Temari knew Salsa as well, and pulled Shikamaru in the steps.

"Temari…I don't know how to dance Salsa. You should choose a partner who is better suited."

Temari shook her head and knew she needed Shikamaru only if she were to beat Ino at this. "You'll be fine, I'll teach you through it, just follow along."

Shikamaru looked at her skeptically, but obeyed.

Ino stared intensely at Temari, and the same happened vice versa.

Shikamaru looked between each of the girls, he didn't get it. Why did they hate each other so much? He sighed mentally, _'girls were so troublesome…'_

Ino danced along very well with her new companion. She gave him a dazzling smile.

He blushed at her actions and Ino found that adorable.

Shikamaru was watching from the distance afar and felt something in the pit of his stomach. '_He couldn't have been envious of the man she was dancing with. He didn't know why though…He never really paid much attention to girls before_…'

Ino tilted her head to her dancer companion to see him better in the light and took a better clearer look at him.

He had a nicely shaped body, astounding eyes and a smile that equally matched. His hair was spiked up and his smile made her feel special…just like Shikamaru's.

A reminiscence of the past flashed before her suddenly,

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_She was facing towards the lake situated near Konoha. It was a reserved place and she felt very comfortable there. It was where she went to think about things._

_**(A/N:**__**This part is not 100 true because I've watched it a long time ago and if you haven't gotten to this part, then skip the flash back. Go to the author's note for more information)**__ It was when they came back from the mission when Gaara's student got kidnapped. She and Shikamaru were facing a very tough opponent and they were losing. Temari came to their rescue and in the end, her and Shikamaru teamed up to defeat the enemy._

_She felt so weak and pathetic. She had trained with Sakura and against her as well, to get stronger and become worth something. She had tried to gain her strengths on her newly acquired medical care and even her attacks. But it was all a vain effort as she didn't even use her medical use and was actually, turned around, and HEALED by Sakura. She didn't do any damage to the enemy and was in the way for Shikamaru._

_Back at the lakeside, she swayed her feet in the water, watching the ripples it made. Such a simple movement made such a big impact in the water, stretching a vast distance. She wished that she could actually make such a big impact on anything…anyone. She just wanted to be known and loved. _

_She knew that she had many friends but they would never understand her. They were all so much stronger than her. Even though Sakura may have known how she felt now, she had surpassed much further than herself and now Ino felt as though she was really the weakest link…all-together! It was simply so sad for her. She thought she was stronger than this! She thought from when she was born, that she'd be one of the strongest Kunoichi that Konoha had ever produced…instead she was the last…_

_She felt a wet substance fall across gracefully down her cheek and thought it was raining. She felt her cheeks and sucked her finger. Salt. She snorted quietly at herself, crying! She was so stupid…But she didn't try and resist them and instead propped herself up laying on the dock so she was staring in the sheet of fluid water as her tears splashed in the lake._

_It was like when her feet were swaying in the water, they made powerful ripples, her friends were like that, hers were like the tears that fell from her face, and they made little dents in the sheet of water and dissipated._

_She made that little of an impact._

_Ino never felt the person come until he sat himself right next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_She was shocked because she didn't notice him, but was too busy being intrigued of her own tears and her analogy._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked._

"…_Because I feel worthless and weak…" She answered honestly. She had no need to lie._

"_And why is that? You're strong."_

_Ino laughed harshly and sarcastically at that comment. "Liar."_

"_I'm not. You just don't see it yourself. And if you aren't satisfied with your status right now, why are you crying here?"_

"…_I was thinking of life."_

"_What about it?"_

"_The ripples in the water, when you swish your feet in it, create an impact, one that is large and effects many things, one that makes a difference. The tears that I shed that fall in the water are me, dissipating in a near instance."_

"_People call you stupid-"_

"_They are right." Ino said bluntly, cutting him off._

"_But they are wrong about that." He finished and thought more about what he said, adding; "YOU are wrong about yourself as well."_

_Ino smiled lightly at the man sitting beside her. She was lucky to know such a man._

"_You look much nicer with a smile than when you are crying."_

_Ino blushed at the comment and he smiled wanly at that._

_Getting up, the male was about to leave when Ino shot her hand out and grabbed his arm to stop him._

_He looked questioningly at her but she smiled more brighter and said Thank you, Shikamaru. I am truly grateful to have a friend like you."_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino felt the tears fall from her eyes, just like that day.

Sakura saw her crying and was rushing towards her to see what was wrong.

Her dance companion must've noticed the same distressful look Ino was making and stopped dancing with her, asking if she was okay.

Ino felt the hotness of the tears escape and trickle down her face, turning away from her dance partner and reassuring him that it had nothing to do with him. He still seemed a little skeptical at that.

Unfortunately for Ino, the direction she turned so that her dance partner couldn't see her crying, was the direction that Shikamaru and Temari were dancing from.

Temari felt her lips twisting in a smirk but suppressed them while Shikamaru suddenly noticed Ino starting to cry and was about to head in her direction but Temari stopped him.

He looked irritably at her.

Ino realized that the tears from her face were never going to stop and ran to the washroom, whizzing right passed Sakura who had almost gotten to where she was.

Shikamaru decided to follow her and made it as far as Sakura but Sakura stuck out her arm to stop Shikamaru from going any further.

She glared at him and said coldly "I think it best if you continue dancing with Temari. I will comfort her." And with that, she stalked to the bathroom.

'_What was that all about? Sakura and I were always good friends, why the sudden change of heart? Women are seriously confusing…'_ Assuring himself that it was probably just a girl thing and he'd ask Ino about it later, he grudgingly walked back to Temari, though he was curious and concerned as to know why Ino was crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura stalked towards the bathroom. She was too preoccupied with talking to the DJ's, figuring Ino would kick Temari's ass, but when she noticed Ino stop dancing and start shedding tears, she knew something was wrong. She grimaced as she deduced it had something to do with Shikamaru.

Barging open the door, she saw one single stall occupied and sighed in relief that they were the only two in the washroom.

"Ino…" Sakura said, rapping on the door softly.

"Go away!" Ino yelled.

Sakura sighed, Ino was known to be very stubborn.

"Ino, come on out and please tell me what's the matter."

It was silent.

"…Please?" Sakura begged.

The stall slowly creaked open to reveal Ino who had been crying hard by the time Sakura had got to the door.

"…Is he out there?" Ino questioned.

Sakura knew who 'he' was. "No, I told him he'd better get his ass at least a 5 meter radius from here."

Ino let out a frail quiet laugh, as she opened the door completely and stepped out, pressing her back to one of the walls of the bathroom, sliding down from it, so she was sitting on the floor, using the wall for support.

Sakura followed her actions and sat beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder which made Ino think more of the memory she had just previously thought of and started crying again. She felt truly pathetic.

"Sakura rubbed her back for comfort and kept quiet. She knew that Ino would talk whenever she felt ready to.

When she ceased crying she whispered out, but very strongly the words "Life would've been easier if 'he' wasn't in mine."

Sakura side-hugged her best friend and whispered, "I know, I've been there. Don't forget, you have very good friends who will stick by your side no matter what."

She smiled weakly and put a determined face up. "I won't crack this time. I won't, Shikamaru will only, at the most, be considered as a friend, and nothing more…I don't want to be heart broken…" She murmured sadly out the last part of it.

It was odd how Ino had such a contrast, like the sentence. At times she'd be confident and headstrong. At other times, she'd feel weak and pathetic, quite the opposite of what she was. She just never gave herself any credit.

"You'll get there, I know you will. And I'll help any way possible." Sakura soothed her.

Ino got up quickly and put the most confident face she had ever done and smiled radiantly at Sakura.

She felt great; her new goal was to get Shikamaru out of her love life. And she'd do just that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OOOKAY tell me how I did because, honestly this is something quite different, for a couple of reasons.**

**1, I've never done a ShikaIno fanfic (Notice how awkwardly awkward I write)**

**2, I've never even SEEN a ShikaIno fanfic so I have no idea how to write one XDDD I know, I'm stupid for not doing my research, but sorry! I'm busy.**

**3, this is the only couple I've written without having Sakura as one of them being paired up with, majorly. She won't be paired up with anyone, just there for 'her best buddy' type of thing.**

**Lolz I'm also stupid for many other reasons! I am currently sooo busy, I can't update properly and thus, why create another fanfic? I have no idea, but this idea has been bugging me for a long time. So don't expect an update super fast, but I'll try my best.**

**I don't expect this fanfic to be very long, either. Comments, suggestions, review them away. **

**And also, REALLY sorry for all the (A/N)'s I did. That was rude of me, but I just couldn't help it for a weird reason. Tell me if this sucks (I'll probably ditch it then) or keep on going.**

**AND ANOTHER THING XDD sorry, I'll shut up soon. I know that they're REALLY, REALLY OOC'd, but I can't help it…I've never worked with these couples before! And sorry for making Temari look like a bitch but I needed her to have some form of competition. Don't worry; she'll end up a lot nicer in the end. And Ino seems to be a little…I dunno, needy in this chapter? But that'll change in the next chapter, I'm getting it all planned out now **


End file.
